Soul Crusher
by blankspacexo2
Summary: I tell myself I don't love him. He's not mine to love anymore, to touch, but it is my hands, my nails scraping angrily down his back, my legs wrapped around his lean waist, my heart beating desperately against his. B&E Cheatfic
1. Prologue

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this story. I'm not perfect, and my thoughts are usually just a jumbled mess, but I would love for you to read it. I'm not sure how often I'll post. I'm thinking once a week...every Sunday, but that could change. :)  
**

No copyright infringement intended. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. My characters will share the same name, setting, etc..., but their appearances may be off, but don't fret. :)

* * *

 **Prologue**

He told me not to fall in love with him again as if I ever stopped, but earnest and desperate, I hold on _too_ tight.

But, it's not tight enough.

 _I can't love you again,_ he says, his married hands a rough caress, his married lips a warm, harsh whisper on my ear.

I shake my head.

 _No,_ not _love._

Lies.

I tell myself I don't love him. He's not mine to love anymore, to touch, but it is my hands, my nails scraping angrily down his back, my legs wrapped around his lean waist, _my_ heart beating desperately against his.

 _Love?_

No.

It can't be.

 _This is it,_ he rasps. _This is goodbye. It_ has _to be._

I nod my head, _yes, this is it._

I hate him for this.

Lies and deception, that's what we've always been made of.

Passion and fire, we still make each other burn brighter than the sun.

Time and space hasn't changed a thing between us.

One more night. _This_ night, it's all we get. Tomorrow, we will walk away from each other _again_ and never look back.

I wonder if he really believes it's that easy to walk away. If it's really that easy to leave his heart and soul behind like he once did all those years ago.

 _We have no other choice,_ he groans, greedy and cruel, and I fall even deeper into the devastating abyss of Edward Masen.

But this is goodbye.

For good this time.

 _It has to be._


	2. 1

All SM.

* * *

 **1  
** **Present Day  
**

"I still can't believe this."

The church is full to bursting, but that's not surprising.

Mike Newton was always the life of the party. It's too bad he didn't know when to quit.

Life after high school is cruel and unforgiving and some, unfortunately, learn that the hard way.

They say his little brother found him unresponsive in the bathroom of his parent's house. He's not taking it well, and I mean, who would?

Life.

It's twisted and precious.

Heartbreaking and addictive.

It's _real_ and more valuable than anything.

 _Anything._

Mike Newton had a beautiful soul and today we must tell it goodbye.

"I know," Alice says, grasping my hand in hers. She's red-eyed and pale white, her eyes looking anywhere but at the casket that holds our dear, old friend.

The pastor starts the services, his face looking gravely ill for a life gone too soon. The entirety of the congregation listens, some sniffling, others outright hysterical in their grief.

I've never liked funerals.

Who does?

They can be so impersonal. A life story told by a distant relative who has not a clue who the person they speak of is. I know how hard it is to lose someone you love, how could it be easy, but they deserve your emotion, your _grief,_ even if it's the last thing they would want, to see you break down.

The pastor asks friends and family to share their own stories of Mike, and this is even harder to take.

Alice's hand gets tighter in mine, and I squeeze back this time, but we remain silent as story after story of Mike gets told. Some bring out laughs while others leave a tight knot in your throat that's hard to swallow.

Soon, it's all over.

Alice and I, we decide we are skipping the burial, but we wait outside the church, our eyes scanning Mike's guests.

Familiar and unwanted faces greet us as we stand in the freshly wet grass, the smell of last night's rain still floating in the air.

Mike's family wait at the hearse, desolate, his mother's face ravaged with grief.

When the last guest pulls away, Alice and I head to her car across the street. She takes me to the diner, and we eat in silence still not able to get over the day's events.

"Tomorrow will be better," I say to her.

She shakes her head. "Let's make it better tonight."

...

...

...

Bleary-eyed, I look across the flickering flames of the bonfire that was lit in Mike's honor. Eric called Alice, saying a big group of Mike's old friends and classmates were going down to the beach.

 _We're fucking celebrating his life,_ he had yelled into the phone.

So, Alice and I came, hoping to lift our spirits from such a tragedy. Mike would _love_ this, he would _want_ it.

It's surreal to be here, back at this beach after seven years. To some that's not a long time, but to me, it seems like a lifetime ago.

I know he was at the church today. I saw the back of his head after Alice and I found our seats, and I saw him walk out of the church doors, his precious hand engulfed in a small hand that was not mine.

After seven years, the sight of him still makes my heart beat in overdrive and my soul cry angrily for his touch again.

He was more than my life source, he was my _everything._ He held my heart, my soul in his warm, roughened hands before he carelessly shattered them without a second thought.

He crushed me, _broke_ me.

I asked his mom about him once, and when she looked at me helplessly, saying he was happy, he had to get away, make something of himself away from this small, suffocating town, away from me, I never asked about him again.

Edward and I, we were _it,_ until he ruined us.

Seven years, and I've blocked Edward Masen from my mind, from my memories, not allowing a single person to mention his name.

Until today.

Thank you, Mike, my beloved friend.

Taking a sip of warm beer, I peer through the flickering flames, my eyes finding Alice and Jasper, heads bent, smiling and laughing.

My best friend has been in love with Jasper Hale since grade school, but even now, Jasper's still sowing those wild oats, and Alice won't stand for that. When Jasper's hers, he'll be _only_ hers.

I am so focused on Jasper and Alice that I don't notice someone has sat next to me until he speaks, sparking flames of rage I feel all over at the same time lighting me up.

"Bella," he says, his gaze straight ahead, my name on his lips like a beacon to my soul.

My God, he's still so fucking beautiful, I can feel my heart breaking into a million pieces all over again.

How dare he come up to me and speak to me with that smoke rough voice, making me want to fall completely apart on the day we buried our friend.

How dare he bring a girl who is so unlike me it's laughable.

Edward Masen and Bella Swan were always bad for each other, but they were soulmates and Edward ripped them apart, and now he's back.

For what?

To rub in my face that he found someone prettier and better than the one who fought with him passionately, who loved him stupid, and who would have done anything to keep him.

"Edward," I croak, clearing my throat, so fucking pissed that I'm letting him fuck with me. He doesn't deserve a croaky voice from me.

He hasn't looked at me, but his eyes close when I speak his name. I stare at him, much braver than he is, and I wish seven years would have ravaged his body, stolen the essence of his gorgeous face. It's wholly unfair to allow a heartbreaker to be so damn beautiful.

I jerk my eyes from him, focusing on Jasper and Alice across the fire, my heart pounding recklessly in my chest. Edward's here. After seven years, Edward is here and that fire inside me is an inferno, burning me up on the inside.

Time and space numbed me, but this closeness is killing me.

"I'm married," he says, and I have no heart.

I can't feel it beating, but I am breathing so I know it's there.

Is this what real heartbreak feels like?

 _Beat, heart._

 _Heart, beat!_

My hands squeeze the arm of my chair, and I say, "Oh," so despondently, I know he hears the pain in my voice.

"We have a daughter," he says selfishly, and I feel his eyes on me.

My own eyes are burning, but I face him, after all these years, I face the man who broke me.

"She's one," he says, and I don't care.

 _Slow down, heart._

"We were bad for each other," he says, like he's so grown up and he knows what's right in this world, like he knows what's right for me.

 _Fuck you, heart._

I push to my feet, refusing to sit here and listen to his life story.

He has a daughter.

A _daughter._

My feet kick up sand as I jog away from my soul crusher, my heart a slow beat in my chest, like it's giving up now that he's completely ruined me.

Seven years, and he's back, leaving complete devastation in his wake.


	3. 2

**A/N: Okay, so I have a few to post to last until Sunday.**

* * *

 **2  
Past  
** _Bella 12, Edward 13_

"Bella. Bella!" Alice hisses, yanking my headphones off my head. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" I ask, pulling the headphones from her hand before she snaps them in two with her excitement.

"Bella! Edward likes you. Jasper just told me. He wants you to be his girl."

"Are you for real?" I ask, my hopeful heart a spasm inside my chest.

Edward Masen, he's so beautiful it hurts.

"Yes," Alice says, shaking my arm. "He's going to ask you."

I sit straight up in the sticky brown bus seat, feeling my bare legs peeling painfully from the vinyl. Edward rides this bus every day after school. He always sits in the way back, his head taller than the rest. Sometimes I discreetly look over my shoulder to get a look at him, and each and every time, I feel like my heart is calling to him.

For Edward Masen to want _me_ to be _his_ girl?

 _Impossible._

"I'll see you tomorrow. Call me, okay!"

Alice doesn't ride this bus, but she gets on with me every day until the buses are about to pull out, then she races to hers before it's too late.

Wringing my hands in my lap, I swallow so hard it hurts. I am a nervous wreck. I almost wish Alice wouldn't have said anything, and what if she's wrong? What if Jasper is lying? Boys are jerks like that. They don't care about girls' hearts.

I don't look up when he gets on the bus, I focus on the zipper of my back pack, zipping up, down, up, down until I hear his footsteps pass by. I know it's him because Jasper's behind him, and he's so loud and obnoxious he's hard to miss.

I wish Alice was here.

I breathe easier when they get to the back of the bus, but I don't dare look back at them. I can't let Edward see how much I want to be his girl.

Tim, our bus driver, pulls away from the school, and I look out the window, trying to ignore Edward's deep laugh.

I can remember the first time I ever saw Edward Masen. Two years ago, I was 10 years old, and he was a grade ahead of me.

I hated him on sight, I don't even know why.

Then, one day, I dropped the copies I was carrying for Mrs. Hermie, my fifth-grade teacher, and the wind was blowing horribly that day, but Edward saw, and he helped me gather them all up. When he gave me the papers, his hand touched mine and he smiled at me, and he was the cutest boy I'd ever seen. Even with his bad attitude and his messy hair, my ten-year-old self fell in love with the beautiful hooligan.

I never spoke to him, he was a grade ahead of me after all, but when we'd pass each other on the playground, he'd grin at me, and I'd smile, feeling my whole face light up.

Now, we're in jr. high, and we even have some elective classes together, like P.E. and Art, but I can't draw and one time Edward laughed at my horse, but then he fixed it, his perfect boy hands scraping across my paper like a true artist.

"Bella!"

My name yelled from the back of the bus takes me from my thoughts, and I sit up straighter and look over my shoulder. Jasper's watching me, his hands gripping the backpack rack above his head, his smile stupidly cute.

"Come back here, Bella."

Edward's watching me, a _killing me softly_ smirk on his face, and my own face beats red and hot, and I don't want to stand up, walk to the back of this bus. It's not even _allowed._

 _Come to me_ , I want to say. _You get in trouble._

What if this is a cruel joke? What if I walk back there and Edward doesn't ask me to be his girl? I would hate to be embarrassed like that.

"Bella," Jasper sing songs, taunting me. "We're waiting."

Bravely, I stand up, my backpack held in a death grip as I leave my seat. I don't look back at Tim, but I don't look at Edward either. My eyes are on Jasper's dancing ones, and my stomach is fluttering with a million butterflies.

"What do you want?" I ask Jasper, and I can feel Edward's eyes on me.

He's just a boy and I'm just a girl, but when he looks at me, I feel _affected._

"I don't want anything," Jasper laughs. "Edward does."

I look at Edward, and he slides his bag out of the way. "Sit with me," he says, not a question, but a soft order.

I sit, placing my bag in my lap, and I ignore Jasper as he turns around in his seat, nosy and obnoxious. Edward doesn't though, saying, "Go away, dude."

Jasper laughs and moves up a few seats, leaving me alone with Edward, and I have never felt such nerves in my life.

Edward's long finger fingers the ring I have on. The ring I got when my grandma died. He's not touching my skin, but it feels like he is, but then he actually _does_ , his finger ghosting down my own until his entire hand is on top of mine.

My breathing is fast and my heart is faster, and Edward says, "You want to be my girl, Bella?" and I immediately nod my head, words leaving my mouth an impossibility.

He twines his hand with mine, and I melt into the seat, my heart, like the calm after a bad storm.

He doesn't say anything else and neither do I, but his shoulder is pushed against mine, and his foot tangles with my own and long after I'm home, I can still feel his touch like a balm to my little girl soul.


	4. 3

**See you next Sunday... :)**

* * *

 **3  
Present Day  
**

Edward has moved back to Forks.

It's been two days since Mike's funeral, and Alice heard from Jasper that Edward accepted the bid for the new roads all over Fork's city limits.

 _What the fuck?_ I had said. _Why would he come back after all this time? And with a family?_

Seven years, and he just shows up like a train wreck ready to splatter me all over the tracks. I'll have to see him, his wife, his _daughter_ at every turn. This is _Forks_ not Seattle, avoidance is impossible _._

I won't survive this.

I hate him for disrupting my world.

I'm on my lunch break at Fork's Middle School when my principal walks in.

"Miss Swan, hello, I'd like you to meet our new math teacher."

Behind him, she walks in, and my existence is limited at this point.

"This is Mrs. Masen."

 _Mrs. Masen_. _I was_ supposed _to be Mrs. Masen._

She smiles at me, friendly with good intentions, and I am finding it hard to look away. This is who Edward found and fell in love with. This is the mother to Edward's _daughter._ This is the person I will be working with, both of us knowing exactly what it feels like to have Edward inside us.

 _How can this be?_

 _Mrs. Masen,_ the woman who holds my heart in her hands, on her finger.

"It's nice to meet you," she says, her hand between us, waiting for me to grab onto.

Shaking myself, I reach out and shake her hand. "Hello," I say. "We're glad to have you here."

 _Lie._

I will never be able to work with this person.

"Well," Principal Greene claps. "We'll get out of your hair, just wanted you to meet Mrs. Masen here. I'm sure she's going to be a wonderful addition to our team."

I nod my head, but on the inside I am breaking.

They leave me alone, and I text Alice, but she's so busy at the salon I don't hear back from her.

The rest of the day goes by fast, and as soon as it is the designated time, I leave, ignoring anyone who tries to start up a conversation.

Once home, I pour a glass of wine and swallow the entire glass in one gulp and then pour another.

I can't do this.

I _cannot_ fucking do this.

The front door slams and Alice rounds the corner, her face sympathetic and I just want to punch things. This is what Edward does, he makes me volatile and crazy, but seeing him now, him being here, I know I'm still hopelessly in love with him.

"Bella, I'm sorry," Alice says, pulling me into her arms.

I wrap my arms around her, letting her hold me as my body shakes with heartbreaking sobs.

 _Fucking Edward Masen is back to ruin me all over again._

"It's okay," Alice shushes, her hand running through my hair. "When will your mom be here with Ellie?"

I close my eyes hearing her name.

 _Ellie._

Edward has a daughter, but so do I.

So do _we._

Ellie Masen Swan.

She is six years old, and she's been the light in my darkness. Ellie saved me from complete despair, but _still,_ when I look at her gorgeous face and her green eyes I see Edward. For seven years, his name was never spoken, but for six years I've seen his face when I look at my daughter.

Now, he's here.

"They're on their way."

She lets me go, saying, "Go wash up. I'll get dinner started."

Alice has been a godsend since before I can remember so I listen and do what she says that way my daughter won't see the tear streaks marring my cheeks.

...

...

...

Ellie is asleep when I see headlights in my front window before there is knock at my front door. Setting my kindle down, I stand and look out the peep hole, gasping at who is on the other side.

 _What the hell is he doing here?_

His head is down, looking at his feet, and I stare at my heart through that little hole until long enough is long enough. I pull open the door and watch as Edward's head comes up.

"Edward," I say, holding the doorknob in a death grip.

He stares at me, his eyes traveling down my body before coming back up to my face, and I hold back the shiver even though there's nothing I can do about the gooseflesh peppering my entire body.

"Bella," he says, roughly, and I want to slam the door in his face. I want to yank him through the threshold and demand a response to all my unanswered questions. Most of all, I want him to meet his daughter. _Our_ daughter. But how do you tell someone that abandoned you that you've had something of theirs all along? Would it have changed anything? Would he have stayed?

"The other night..." He clears his throat, running a hand through his overlong beard, a beard that was far shorter all those years ago. "I'm sorry."

Apologies and regret, this is not the Edward I know, I _remember._ Edward Masen was selfish and possessive and so fucking passionate he didn't give a fuck what people thought of him.

Fuck apologies.

"It's fine, Edward," I lie.

He does this laugh, kind of like he finds this whole encounter incredulous, well so do I. It's past ten at night and he is standing on my stoop offering me awkward apologies for having a wife and a daughter that isn't me, that isn't _ours._

"You know you don't mean that shit."

My heart starts this uneven rhythm, and my palm is sweating against metal as I look at Edward, trying to remember what he looked like the last time I saw him, the day he ripped my world apart.

"You know, it's not, but what the fuck am I supposed to say, Edward? You came to _my_ house. What do you want from me?"

He takes a step back, yanking at his hair, and I want to say _yeah, Edward, get pissed. Show me what I've been missing,_ but he shakes his head, growling, "Fuck."

Yeah, _fuck._

"Just go home," I say, but what I mean is _stay._

"I'm staying," he says. "I took a job. I'm living in my mom's old house."

Two years after Edward left, Elizabeth Masen passed away in her sleep. The doctors say it was an aneurysm. She took the secret of her granddaughter to the grave, agreeing readily not to tell her son that he was a father, not wanting to disrupt his life, not wanting him to come back to me. She never did like me.

"I heard," I say. "Your wife is my new co-worker."

"I didn't know you were a teacher."

"Of course not. How could you have known? It's not like I've seen you in seven years."

"Bella..." He moves closer. "It's better this way."

For _who_ , I don't say. Does _Mrs. Masen_ have the _real_ Edward or this one trying to hide who he really is? I want the fucking fire, the ruffled Edward who can't handle shit, the one who gave me butterflies, the one who showed me how to love and to hate, not this washed-up version, this _pretend_ Edward who can calm his temper with a few deep breaths and a hissed, angry _fuck._

"That's what you said all that time ago, what your _mom_ said. I get it, Edward, I was too much for you. I loved you too hard. I'm sorry you couldn't handle it."

His nostrils flare, and I want to rejoice in his anger.

 _Come on, Edward._

"You can go now. We're done here."

"Dammit, Bella," he growls, suddenly in my face, his hands gripping my arms, making my heart pound erratically.

 _Finally._

"Go home to your _wife,_ Edward," I whisper meanly, wanting anything but that. He can't have a wife, he _can't._

His grip tightens, and I gasp, but he closes his eyes, shaking his head, and _fuck him_ for letting me go. He's walking down my sidewalk as I catch my breath, slamming his truck door, leaving burn marks on my driveway.

I shut the door, trying to catch my breath, tears clogging my throat, the marks of his fingers scorching my skin.

 _Fuck you, Edward Masen._


	5. 4

**A/N: Sorry, I know I said Sunday's. Something personal came up. I will try to get another chapter out this weekend. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

 **4  
Past**

In Art we must choose one of our classmates to draw; a portrait.

Mr. Kearny says, "Choose someone of the opposite sex."

My eyes find Edward's across the room, and he's grinning, _smirking_ at me, and I honestly feel like he is going to give me a heart attack.

"Choose now," Mr. Kearny says over the boys snickering. "We have an even number so everyone should have someone without doubling up."

I'm horrible at drawing, but when Edward stands, I want to say _pick me, pick me_ because if it's Edward, I'll draw him.

He can draw _me._

My sweaty fingers grip my pencil as Edward comes closer, his hair overlong and messy, his eyes so green, not like fresh summer grass, but like two perfect emeralds.

 _Beautiful._

"Bella," he says, his hands flat on my table.

Shy eyes look up at him as my heart flutters pathetically in my chest.

"I got you," he says, and I shift in my seat, happy but trying to hide it.

"Okay," I say, and he moves around the table and pulls the empty chair closer to me before he sits, enveloping me in his scent.

His leg presses against mine, purposely bumping me, teasing, and I look over at him to see him watching me, and all I can think is _I'm sorry that I am going to draw you so ugly._

"Okay," Kearny says. "It looks like everyone has chosen their partner. You have about 15 minutes left of class. Make good use of it."

Edward grabs the pencil out of my hand, and I am horrified. What if it had my sweat on it?

"I know you can't draw, Bella," he says, writing my name across the paper. "But I'll help you."

He's smiling small, looking down at his paper, now drawing little hearts with a _B_ in them, and it makes me feel like I am floating.

I watch him, and I know he notices by the way he glances out of the corner of his eyes every so often, but I don't care. I could watch him all day.

"Wait for me, and I'll walk you to P.E.," he says when the bell rings. He hands me my pencil, his hand brushing mine as he let's go.

"Okay," I say.

Edward leaves me at the entrance to the girls' locker room so I can dress out, and he does the same in his own locker room.

Alice is already getting dressed so I hurry up so we can go back into the gym together.

"Jasper says Edward talks about you like he's whipped already," she giggles.

"Shut up," I say, smiling with my back to her.

I change quickly and slip on my converse.

"Okay," Coach T. claps. "I need captains for dodgeball. Edward get up here. Jasper you too. We'll split you guys up."

Edward and Jasper push and shove each other playfully as they stand on the middle court line.

"Edward, go. One girl and one boy."

He looks through the line and says, "Peter. Bella."

Jasper _ooooooo's_ and makes kissy faces, and I try not to blush.

Jasper picks Alice and Ben, and Alice jumps on his back before Coach scolds her.

Edward's team wins no thanks to me.

…

…

…

Friday night the gym is completely dark, and Edward holds my hand, pulling me into the corner between the bleachers and the door to the boys' locker room.

My heart is beating, _pounding_ so hard I feel like it is going to tear right out of my chest. I've never been alone with Edward, not really.

What if he tries to kiss me?

I would _love_ that, but what if I'm not any good at it?

I can feel his warm minty breath on my face, and my breathing is labored like I've just run a marathon.

"Bella," he says, his lips right on my ear, and I feel like the world is titling on its axis. "Bella," he says again, sounding much older than any 13-year-old boy should.

Edward, he's a fast mover.

He kisses my cheek, a real-life Casanova and my vision goes a little blurry and my stomach flip flops, doing somersaults. He does it again, and I can't _breathe._

Humiliatingly, my hands grip his black hoodie as his find their way around my waist to rest there just like we're dancing, but we're _not_. He's holding me, breathing me in, and I want to face plant into his chest, catch my breath, and cover the blush he can't even see in the dark.

The music stops suddenly, and _last song_ is heard over the speaker system. Edward puffs out an annoyed breath right onto my neck.

My legs feel like jello as he lets me go and grabs my hand again. "Dance the last dance with me, Bella," he says pulling me from our hiding spot.

 _Stay_ , I want to say. For what, I don't know. _Just a little longer,_ I want to beg, but no words leave my mouth as artificial disco lights and our classmates come into view.

Edward doesn't dance with me like an awkward boy. His arms are around my waist and mine lock around his neck. We're _too_ close and not close enough, and Mr. T. walks the edge of the dance floor, his eyes on Edward and me, his face masked with disapproval. He doesn't stop us though.

We're just kids, but this feels like _more._

The song ends, and the lights come on, making us squint at the sudden brightness.

Edward is going home with Jasper, but before he leaves he kisses my cheek again, right out in the open, not caring about the whispered giggles or the dumb boy catcalls.

 _Slow down, heart._

"Bella." Alice grabs my arm. "Oh my God, Bella. He _kissed_ you."

I nod, feeling heat hit my face, thinking _I can't wait until he does it again._

"Let's go, lucky girl. I'm sure mom's waiting."

Edward and Jasper aren't gone when we get outside, but Alice's mom is parked in the lot, her headlights still on.

Edward watches us walking to Alice's minivan, and when I look back at him, I stumble on loose gravel. Edward and Jasper laugh, and I want to die right there on the spot.

"Be careful, girl," Jasper yells, and Edward slaps his chest, lifting his chin way too cool for his own good.

I smile and follow Alice into the car and pinch her when she laughs so hard she can barely breathe.

…

…

…

At school on Monday, Edward comes _right_ up to my locker. I'm standing with Alice, my book wrapped up tight in my arms, the edge of _Life Science_ digging hard into my chest.

Alice gasps when he gets real close, _so_ close, his hat covering his _precious to my soul_ green eyes. He smirks at me, and my lungs work overtime to give me the air I need, and I choke out, "Hi, Edward," at the same time he says, "Will you come with me, Bella?"

We both laugh, his deep and so confident, mine not hiding the nervousness I feel going _anywhere_ with him. The bell is going to ring soon, and I can't be late to Science class. Mrs. Ashcraft has a no tolerance policy, and I couldn't bear it if I was to get into trouble.

"Where?" I ask despite deep anxiety and relax the grip I have on my book.

"I want to show you something," he says, holding out his hand.

I look over at Alice, blindly grabbing onto Edward, and when he wraps his fingers around mine, Mrs. Ashcraft doesn't matter, being late doesn't matter.

I get detention that day, the first time _ever_ , but so does Edward.

Alice is shocked, but my lips lift so high it kind of hurts.

"Bella! You got in _trouble._ Why are you smiling?"

She waves her hand in front of my face, snapping me out of thoughts of Edward's lips on my cheek, my neck.

"You got it bad, girl."


End file.
